Secretos
by The Uchiha Queen
Summary: Los pensamientos de dos amantes no siempre son lo que parecen... Zutara Re-Editando "Drabble" 2 Myself Corregido
1. Luna Llena

:::Luna Llena:::

"I've missed you…I can't stop thinking of you…you're everything I need, everything I want...

* * *

**La vida tiene tintes de sorpresa, pero en verdad ¿esto es cierto? No, no lo creo por que nada en esta vida es coincidencia…**

**Se que te mentí, te falle e incluso te traicione; esto hizo alejarte mas de mi, aun cuando por un momento revele mis sentimientos acumulados desde que tengo memoria; tal vez desde que perdí a mi madre, resultado de esta guerra de cien años, hacia ti; sentí que una parte dentro de mi se tranquilizo, por un momento olvide todo lo que mi "destino" me aguardaba. **

_Cuando aquella vez te vi fue como si fuera por primera vez, ahora no había enemigos, ni guerra, solo nosotros, dos almas buscando la paz (aunque irónicamente buscamos algo distinto en esos momentos); y así, unidos por la tragedia supe que incontables días de felicidad me podrías brindar, esperando a que vuelvas ahora estoy por que solo en mi recuerdo contigo puedo estar._

**De eso me arrepiento, confieso que me deje llevar por la falsa ilusión de recuperar mi honor, cosa que pago muy caro hasta el día de hoy; tu desprecio me lastima. Como cada noche aun no puedo dejar de imaginar lo que esta triste espera me ha de atormentar, la luna me acompaña y te siento más cerca de mí, todo lo que perdí al alejarme de ti.**

**Sufriendo tu ausencia solo me queda la esperanza de que quizá (espero) algún día a tu lado estaré…**

_La gente dice que uno entiende por completo el valor de alguien después de perderlo. Pero creo que uno encuentra el verdadero valor, cuando vuelve a reunirse con quien se creía perdido._

_Nunca pensé estar en tal situación, pero mi sorpresa fue mayor al verte después de aquella vez. Lloro y desespero en la soledad. Una máscara de desamor cubre mi rostro, ¿aún no la puedes ver? Mientras mis lágrimas invisibles ruedan hacia el piso, descubro que aquello que dejaste en mi alma esa vez es un: " siempre te amaré"; y luego partiste hacia otro mundo, tu mundo y lo que creías era tu deber. _

_Pero __por eso ya no puedo volver a confiar en ti._

**La triste partida de la luna enturbia mi mente, me prepara para la nueva misión que debo enfrentar y en la ausencia de tu recuerdo que deberé soportar.**

**Aún así has sido lo más importante en mi vida, mi más grande amor y mi más grande dolor, dejo escrito en estas palabras tristes mi pena, para que si algún día lo leo, me acuerde de ti. Los dos sabemos que me debo ir, se que mi presencia aquí te molesta, ahora me doy cuenta que por ti, detendré esta guerra, por ti yo podría… **

…**para no causarte mayor sufrimiento.**

_La triste llegada del amanecer destroza mi corazón, otro día esta por comenzar y con ello mis esperanzas de estar de nuevo junto a ti se ven diluidas. Aun me siento herida, no puedo… _

_La tristeza y desilusión a mi mente ha de perseguir, solo en sueños, todo es distinto, junto a ti .Despierto súbitamente, algo atormenta mi corazón, es extraño en mi sueño te veo partir y no puedo hacer nada para detenerte y aunque se que mientras vuelves, te llevo dentro de mi, y así descubro que a cada instante te quiero un poquito más._

**Tengo que irme antes del amanecer, me duele no poder despedirme de ti. **

**Me duele ser el causante de que tu cálido mirar y tu tierna sonrisa hayan muerto. **

**Me falta valor para confesártelo. Nunca podrás hacer que te deje de amar ¿Que será de mí sin ti cuando todo esto haya terminado?**

_Salgo de mi habitación, me dirijo hacia los jardines sin pensar mucho hacia donde voy; ese sueño de verdad me asustó, veo a mi alrededor parece que te marchas. No me dejes, dame otra oportunidad, ¿Por qué no te lo puedo decir?_

_...todo lo que siento por ti…_

_Si me falta tu mirada en este mismo instante puedo morir, pues no tendré nada mas por que luchar, no habrá esperanzas y quizá ni un futuro en el que quiera estar. _

**Eres mi espíritu gemelo, te necesito para sentirme completo eres como la luz que necesita de la obscuridad para subsistir, mi elemento opuesto, por eso hasta ahora mi frio corazón te pertenece, puedes hacer con el lo que quieras. Solo te pido no me olvides. Miro hacia atrás deseando algo que no puede ser y me encuentro con esos ojos azules que me hacen sentir vivo y que desde hace días solo me desprecian, pero…algo ha cambiado…**

_Lágrimas brotan al sentir que el sueño es una pesadilla real. No te vayas, sin ti no puedo vivir; mi corazón logra decir lo que sus ojos me revelan. Acaso ahora pretendes dejarme morir. ¿Por que no te habías dado cuenta?_

_Este cálido abrazo dice más de lo que pude imaginar. _

_Sabes " siempre te amé"_

**No, perdóname. **

**Si no vives, si tú, mueres, lloverá sobre mí alma noche y día, la nieve quemará mi corazón, andaré con frío y fuego, con muerte y nieve, mis pies querrán marchar hacia donde tú duermes, pero seguiré vivo, porque tú me quisiste sobre todas las cosas. Solo tú puedes matarme. Nunca te dejare de amar.**

**El cálido beso que recibo de ti me hace sentir recuperar todo lo que alguna vez creí perdido, tus lágrimas me hacen sentir completo.**

**Sabes que te amo verdad.**

_Lo sé. Tal vez… siempre lo supe. _

_**Yo siempre te amé.**_

… _así lograré olvidar todo el dolor…_

…**Desearía ir contigo hasta el fin del mundo en esta bella noche de luna llena….**

**¿Me esperaras verdad?, aún hay algo que tengo que hacer…**

_Lo sé… siempre estaré contigo, te esperare por siempre…_

_(__Llévame contigo__)_

_(__Desearía poder hacerlo…pero no quiero que te pase nada malo, es mejor si me aparto de ti)_

* * *

Bueno este es mi primer fic. Espero les guste. Se agradecerán todos los reviews.

Disclaimer: avatar no me pertenece, de ser así el final hubiera sido otro…bla, bla, bla,

**Pensamiento Zuko**.

_Pensamiento Katara_.

Diálogos

(Susurro)

* * *

Evil Goddess Saiya

i wIsH tO gO wItH yOu ThIs BeAuTiFuL FuLl MooN nIgHt


	2. Myself

**:::MYSELF:::**

**Zuko**

* * *

Desearía decirte todo lo que siento, pero entonces las palabras saldrían mal,

Si supieras la batalla interna que mantengo, en la que mi mente ha logrado torturarme por tanto tiempo.

.

.

.

Si solo tuviera el valor de decirte todo lo que siento por ti.

.

.

Hace mucho tiempo que estos pensamientos rondan por mi cabeza, tanto que antes solo se aparecían en sueños, ahora rondan conmigo todo el día, no lo comprendo, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora? No puedo, ni quiero evitarlos, pero si no hago algo pronto no podré aguantar mas…

.

.

Sé que somos de mundos diferentes, ahora logro comprender que eso ya no parece importarme, estos sentimientos en mi corazón sólo contigo los quiero compartir, eres aquello que me hace me impulsa levantarme y vivir cada día, y soñar y ser feliz cada noche.

Solo en sueños logro estar junto a ti.

.

.

.

¿Por que aun no te das cuenta de que solo en ti pienso?, ¿acaso es tan difícil ver a través de mí? Aquella faceta de "obsesionado con el avatar" como tu sueles llamarle es solo un pequeño disfraz que me sorprende que aun en esas catacumbas no lo hayas derribado…te convertiste en la razón de mi búsqueda, de mi existir.

.

.

Todo paso a segundo plano desde que me di cuenta de que mi vida era mejor en Ba Sing Se, irónico ¿no? Mi suerte cambio siendo refugiado.

¿Pero que destino podría ser peor para el Príncipe desterrado?

Sin duda cualquier cosa seria mejor.

.

.

Desde que vi tú reflejo en aquel lugar, los pensamientos de aquellos sueños en los que solo te recuerdo a ti,

Me hicieron estremecer.

¿Que podría hacer para que te quedaras conmigo?,

Para aprovechar esta oportunidad,

No dejarla escapar…

.

Tus gentiles ojos parecen hacer una pausa…

.

.

.

Nunca podría olvidarlo, si aquel fue el primer día del resto de mi vida…ese en que "realmente" nos conocimos y poco después descubrí que nuestra vida seria una por el resto de nuestras días…

…vaya si el destino me toco el corazón…

.

.

Ahora lamento que en aquella _encrucijada_ no supe a mi corazón escuchar.

Mi mente me jugo una broma, y una mala decisión no supe evitar.

.

.

Espero que cuando el tiempo pase

Sientas lo mismo por mí.

.

Muchas noches me acuesto y despierto tan solo pensando en ti

.

.

.

Mi mente y mi corazón estarán contigo por siempre…

Mi dulce niña de la tribu de agua, aún no puedo creer lo _afortunado_ que soy, ya que sueño que a mi lado por siempre estarás...

Espero que mis sueños pronto se hagan realidad.

_Afortunado_ soy de saberte y fantaseo con algún día poder cumplir tu sueño: terminar esta guerra que tanto dolor a tu corazón impregnó

.

.

Sólo deseo que _realmente_ me pudieras ver

Que percibas mi _real_ interior;

Sé que por ahora ni siquiera somos amigos, solo me resta

Esperar podértelo confesar, por que se que este la llama de este sentimiento nunca se va a apagar.

.

.

.

Aunque por ahora tu no sientas lo mismo por mi,

Descuida yo te hare feliz…

Y con el tiempo espero poder algo de tu cariño robar,

Presiento que mucho no tardare,

Ya que el día que nuestro destino nuevamente se separo

En tus ojos pude notar aquella tristeza

Eso para mi fue una _señal_.

La esperanza mi corazón logro iluminar.

.

.

.

.

Si sólo pudiera abrazarte,

Es lo único que quiero hacer.

Medianoche y todo el ruido sigue aquí aun en mi cabeza, cierro mis ojos y puedo oler tu presencia de entre toda esta obscuridad.

.

.

.

Aquí sentado mirando las estrellas,

Ya no siento lo mismo de antes,

Ya no me siento completo, algo me falta…

¿Por que no puedo decirte esto que siento?

.

.

He sufrido tanto dolor

.

Cada día y cada noche

.

Creo que mi mente se está volviendo loca

.

.

.

.

.

.

No se que puedo hacer para que me mires otra vez.

Tengo que salir de casa, antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Caminando hacia mí destino,

Solo espero poder lograr mis sentimientos

Muy pronto revelar…

.

.

.

Ya me es tan difícil ocultar mis sentimientos por ti.

.

Veme aquí siguiéndote…

.

Intentando convencer al avatar de que ahora si, realmente cambie…

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Pensamientos de Zuko antes de tomar la decisión de seguir al avatar al templo del aire del oeste.

Se agradecerán todos los reviews.

* * *

Evil Goddess Saiya


	3. Alone

:::Alone:::

Katara

Hace mucho que dejamos de ser los mismos que se encontraron aquella vez, ahora frente a mí tú estas aquí mirándome como esa vez.

* * *

Es que me mata tu ausencia y haberte querido tanto ¿porque el recuerdo no es real? estemos juntos otra vez.

El tiempo pasa, cobro confianza y te dirijo unas palabras, caigo al abismo que el presente nos depara; y en la caída pregunto ¿Qué fue lo que nos pasó?

De pronto estoy sola, desesperada con una lagrima en mi rostro; me pongo a pensar en ti, en mis sueños, en tus pensamientos; Pero es tarde, te has ido alejando de mi, de mi cuerpo, de mi mente.

En mis pensamientos solo existe tu rostro y tú voz; Pero ya no estas, te has ido para siempre, Solo me queda el recuerdo de ti, de tu amor.

En mi cabeza solo se oye el fantasma de tu voz, no se si existo, si vivo o si muero. El dolor se posa en mí, solo unos instantes, para desprenderme de tu mirada, de tu cara, tu sonrisa. ¿Acaso, no te importa mi sufrimiento¿No me ves muriendo esperando tu regreso? no sabes la falta que me hace tu mirada.

…solo se que a mi lado no te tengo y no sé si regreses….

* * *

Realmente me sentí tan traicionada, tan dolida por tu decisión que las noches siguientes ni siquiera pude dormir, toda la noche deambulaba por el barco de la nación del fuego del que nos apoderamos, que irónico tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos…

Sentí toda esta confusión en mí, tal vez muy similar a la tuya pero no pude hacer nada, tú lo hiciste todo…solo…

Descargue toda esta ira contra mi padre, en parte por todos los sentimientos que he acumulado desde que mama murió a causa de la nación del fuego; no pude controlarlo, es como si estuviera a punto de estallar, no lo pude evitar y me solté a llorar.

Quisiera volver el tiempo atrás, intentar ayudarte, realmente comprenderte, pero es tarde, esto que siento no puede ser, no tiene razón de ser; aunque no lo puedo evitar, creo que es mas fuerte que yo. Pero tengo que aprender que no me hace ningún bien, solo lastimaría a los que quiero y aunque me duela admitirlo te incluye a ti. Creo que ahora lo veo con mas claridad, después de todo la luna llena te ayuda a pensar ¿no?

Es tarde, creo que debería descansar, últimamente siento que el corazón me duele¿será esto posible?

Tuve una cita con la luna, y al despertar no pude verte, creí todo este amor tal vez era una mentira… ¿pensaste todo había sido un sueño? Al despertar nunca comprendí por que razón me sentía así

Fallé, nada se puede hacer, no pude ayudarte, te dejaste engañar

Nunca jamás te dejare de amar, a pesar de mis intentos y el dolor que me provoca este sentimiento

Tal vez mientes, ya no me puedes lastimar, Suéltame, déjame ir muy lejos de aquí, de ti.

No puedo hablarte, me heriste demasiado; dije que sentí pena por ti, pero en realidad cuando tus ojos miraban mi corazón no pude describir lo que me hacías sentir, lo que despertabas en mí.

Tal vez así sea mejor¡ódiame! necesito una excusa para poder hacerlo así, no quiero volver a sufrir, es mejor olvidar este sentimiento. Necesito odiarte para poder sobrevivir. Me duele no logarlo. Pero… Aun así sabemos que mi mente y mi alma no te olvidaran

No quiero dejarlo pasar, pues esta tarde volvió el dolor¿seria bueno platicar y así encontrar una solución? Aunque pienso que es cierto que en mis sueños yo he sido capaz de decirte...todo lo que siento"

No sé si decírtelo, si se me nota no levanto la mirada y si te encuentro a solas mis pensamientos me traicionan

Yo odio al color naranja del atardecer…por que en el puedo ver tus ojos, otra vez…

* * *

El tiempo es relativo y engañoso a la vez, pero en verdad hace su trabajo.

Eres el destino que la vida me envía…

* * *

Pensamientos de Katara.

Se agradecerán todos los reviews. Respuestas a reviews en mi LJ, link en mi profile

Evil goddess saiya


End file.
